


Vagrant Song|流浪者之歌

by IvyLili



Category: Horrible Histories
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyLili/pseuds/IvyLili
Summary: Two outlaws driving in the wilderness.
Relationships: Dick Turpin/Billy the Kid
Kudos: 1





	Vagrant Song|流浪者之歌

**Author's Note:**

> Andingsky写了一个非常棒的重制版！戳这里：https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507165

荒原一望无际，日光灼热毒辣。目力所及之处除了稀疏的低矮灌木之外只有砂石。远处的群山似乎永远不会随着破旧汽车的前行而靠近。

驾驶座上的英国人摘下衔着的烟头，从车窗扔了出去。“再过五十英里就换你来开，McCarty。”他用沙哑的声音说道。

他的旅伴漫不经心地咕哝了一声作为回应，一面在手里把玩着一支左轮枪。

“嘿？你听见了吗？”

“我不是聋子，Palmer，”金发青年抬起头来，“咱们在这条路上开了多久了？”

英国人摇摇头，抬手推了推从鼻梁上往下滑的太阳镜。“鬼知道，”他回答，“我甚至不知道咱们要去哪——你在干什么？！”

一声枪响在副驾驶座一边的窗口炸裂开来，年轻的美国人吹了吹左轮枪管口冒出的淡淡白烟。“反正什么都打不着，不是吗，”他耸了耸肩，笑嘻嘻地扭头看向握着方向盘的同伴，“看看这周围吧，连个魂儿都没有。除了咱们。”

“除了咱们。”黑发男子短促地叹了口气，“该死的，这简直是地狱。”

“没准就是呢，”美国人打开手套箱，从里面摸出一只打火机和半盒香烟，“我从十来岁的时候开始就知道自己会下地狱了。我不知道你以前是做什么营生的，Palmer老兄，但是既然你现在和我混在了一起，那么我猜你也不是什么可敬的正派绅士。”

“……我杀过人。”沉默片刻之后，英国人答道。

美国人干笑了一声，抽出一支香烟拈在手里，却不去点。“这是个狗咬狗的世道，”他说，“不杀人谁还能活下去？”

“用不着你拿这样的话来教训我，McCarty。”

“随你，Palmer。——你杀过多少人？”

“为什么要告诉你？”

“想看看和我一块儿逃亡的家伙脑袋上有多少赏金？”

“有区别吗？”英国人咳嗽几下，清了清嗓子，“最后还不都是一样要给吊在绳子上，跳那最后一支舞。”

他年轻的旅伴仰起脸，甩开挡在蓝眼睛跟前的一绺头发。“哈，我才不会叫他们把我吊起来。不，我宁可挨一发子弹，在你还什么都不知道的时候就完蛋了——而如果他们打不着我的话，给打个对穿的就是他们自己了。”

英国人从方向盘上腾出一只手来拧了拧车载收音机的旋钮。收音机里传出断断续续的音乐，伴着电流嘈杂的声音。

“在我手上的人命里头，”他说，“只有一桩是让我后悔的。”

金发青年挑起一边的眉毛，把香烟衔在嘴里，打着了打火机。

“我开枪打死了我自己的朋友。”英国人隔着墨镜盯着远处的群山，“当他和那个该死的家伙扭打在一起的时候我扣下了扳机——我发誓我是想要救他的——然后我听见了他的惨叫。我逃跑了，没敢回头看。他们可以用任何罪名（Crime）把我吊死，但是只有这件事是我的罪过（Sin）。”

“……想不到你还这么在意朋友，Palmer老兄。”美国人说道，他的面孔因烟气缭绕而有些模糊，“我曾经当做朋友的人一直想杀了我。这世上除了你自己之外，谁都没法相信。”

“那咱们现在算什么呢，McCarty？伙伴？同犯？”

“只不过是一块儿困在这条没个尽头的逃亡路上的两个倒霉鬼，要我说的话。”

黑发的英国人用手指卷着没被脑后的发带束住、从耳朵边上垂下来的头发。“行吧，”他点点头，“这地狱还不坏。——递我支烟？”

美国人把香烟盒朝着驾驶座上的同伴扔了过去；而他迅速地抬手接住了。

那双蓝眼睛里露出了点儿恶作剧没得逞似的神色来。

“你知道就算不打方向盘咱们也撞不上什么的。”他说。

车载收音机还在有一句没一句地哼唧着。

“我是个穷小子  
但我不需要同情  
因为我来也容易去也快  
有时走运有时倒霉  
不管风往哪儿吹  
都和我没有关系”

荒原一望无际，而远处的群山似乎永远不会随着破旧汽车的前行而靠近。

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [钻石与黄金](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507165) by [Andingsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andingsky/pseuds/Andingsky)




End file.
